The Vision of Escaflowne: Return to Gaea
by Skye Nomad
Summary: Please read Chapter 4.
1. A Fateful Wish

I do not own The Vision Of Escaflowne. If I did, do you really think I would be a poor college student doing fanfiction? Puh-leeze. I would be working on the next installment for TV. **This story has 26 chapters scripted out so far and as it progresses I make revisions; so you may want to re-read former chapters as it goes along.** Also, I will try my hardest to get out one chapter a week, most likely Sunday evening; so pretend it really is on TV. But I am a college student, so there are other priorities. Thanks.  
  
**When I am done with the final revision of a chapter, I will put in this spot "FINAL REVISION".**  
  


+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  
  


The Vision of Escaflowne: Return to Gaea

  


=============================================

  


**~*~ Chapter 1: A Fateful Wish ~*~**

  


=============================================

  
  
_Was it all just a dream or vision? NO. It was real. And then, somehow, it happened again. It all began one day with an unexpected wish…_  
  


~***~ ~***~ ~***~

  
      Hitomi Kanzaki was riding in the van that contained members of the University Track Team. There were five girls including her and three guys. The girls were Yukari, the team manager, Sakura Jino, Nala Lulo, and Vannesa Turr, a student from the United States. The guys were Amano, former track star of the high school guy's team who was visiting with the team while on vacation, Hiro Yomato, and Ken Woro.  
      All of the members in the van were Japanese natives except Vannesa Turr. Vannesa was five foot eight inches tall with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes so dark the were often thought to be black, too. She had a distinct look to her but none of the others could pinpoint where she came from ethnically. And when asked what her background was, Vannesa would just shrug and say, "I am an American mutt."  
      The team was currently on their way to a track meet and had gotten stuck in a traffic jam. Ken was driving with Hiro riding shotgun. The girls and Amano were chatting except Vannesa who was sitting on the last row of seats on the driver's side staring outside the window. Hitomi was sitting next to her.  
      "Well, I think it's a fact that we are late for the track meet," said Yukari. Yukari was a stickler for punctuality, but her organizational skills and tendency to be on time was of great asset to her position as team manager. With a slim athelitic build of five foot seven inches with deep auburn red hair that fell to mid -back and dark brown eyes, Yukari was a powerhouse to be reckoned with when it came to 'her' team.  
      "Yup," agreed Nala. Nala was the group's unofficial clown. She was of the same height and build of Yukari with yellow-orange hair that fell to the top of her shoulders and light sky-blue eyes.  
      "Do you think they will still let us run?" asked Sakura. Sakura was the group's official brain. The tallest girl on the team, at five foot eleven inches, her athletic build was slim and willowy. Her hair, a dark violet, would fall to the bottom of her shoulders if she should ever take out of the pony tail she always wore, was a great contrast to her amber-yellow eyes.  
      "I am not sure. I don't think we have ever been late before," joked Hiro. Hiro was the group's resident technical whiz and Renaissance man. Standing at five foot nine inches, Hiro was the shortest male present. His slighty heavy build, accented by his military cut light green hair and eyes, fooled one too many opponnet on the track; Hiro was the fastest memeber of the team.  
      "Well, if this bloody traffic doesn't start moving we might as well get out and start running for it," griped Ken. Ken, A.K.A. the 'Complainer', would have been the group's official jerk (if he hadn't complained so much). His good looks and slim athelictic build, six foot even with short dark blue hair and eyes, were always marred by the foot Ken kept sticking into his mouth  
      "Don't worry, Ken. Even if we are late at least we arrived safely," said Amano.  
      "Yes," agreed Hitomi.  
      Throughout this discussion Vannesa remained characteristically silent, still staring out the window. She was not much of a talker.  
      The traffic jam had become worse. Now at this point the van was not even moving.  
      "Wonderful. Just bloody wonderful," snapped Ken. "I wish this bloody mess would clean up!"  
      Most everyone in back smiled at Ken's expected comment. They all knew Ken to be an excellent driver who hated bad traffic, and wasn't afraid to complain about it.  
      "I wish we were not even here," stated Vannesa. Everyone turned and looked at her. Vannesa was not a big conversationalist, but when she did speak she always spoke what was on her mind with brutal honestly. It was the first time she had spoken since the trip had started.  
      Hitomi looked Vannesa in the eyes. Every time Hitomi looked at Vannesa she thought she saw something familiar in those dark brown eyes but she couldn't put her finger on it.  
      "Hey!!!" yelled Ken. "We have movement!" He hit the gas and got the van going.  
      "In fact, I wish with my whole being we as far away as you can get from all this," Vannesa continued. The whole group, minus the attention-on-the-road Ken, smiled. They knew she was being her frank usual self.  
      Vannesa just then saw a soft light emanating from underneath her shirt. She pulled the front of her shirt out to see what it was. There, resting right beneath the junction of her collarbones, was a sapphire pendant. The soft glowing light was coming from it.  
      "HUH?" she thought to herself. "My pendant! It's…glowing?"  
      Suddenly, their van was caught up in a beam of white light. Most of the girls started screaming and all the guys started yelling as the van was being lifted into the air. Vannesa just sat there - stunned. Hitomi sat there off-balanced to the core of her being as she watched that familiar white column of light take her and the rest away from earth. Her only thought was, "Am I going back to Gaea? And the memories rushed back to the forefront of her mind.  
  


~***~

  
      _Gaea. Dragons. Knights. Princesses. Fantastic battles. Legendary places. Floating fortresses. And an angel...  
_      Van.  
  


~***~

  
      The van flew through space and started to come down. The light was merciful this time; the van settled to the ground gently, like when a mother lays down an infant to bed. Unfortunately, Ken had been pushing the gas peddle the entire time and the moment the tires gained enough traction it shot off like a run away rocket.  
      Ken fought to control the vehicle on the alien terrain and had just gotten it under control when out of nowhere a large metallic object appeared in the way.  
      Hitomi saw it and recognized it immediately - it was a guymelef.  
  


~***~ ~***~ ~***~

  
      _Elsewhere…_  
  
      In the open courtyards of the Fanelian Royal Palace sat King Van Slanzer de Fanel, ruling monarch of Fanelia. He was entertaining his guests, Allen Shazar and his sister, Celena, of Astoria for lunch al fresco. They had come for Fanelia's yearly autumn festival, a tradition started after the Fates War when Fanelia had been rebuilt and restored six years ago. Merle, his ever present childhood companion, was also in attendence.  
      Fanelia was teeming with people from all over Gaea. The festival drew onlookers from across all over with its lively atmosphere and the good bargains waiting around each and every corner. Merchants from across the globe found this to be a fine place for profit.  
      Van Fanel was listening to the banter between his friends when he saw a light from the corner of his eye. Turning, he saw the familiar column of light and gasped out loud causing the people around him to turn and look at him and then they too saw the light. As they were looking, even more people turned to watch the spectacle before them. The column flowed strongly from the heavens to the earth for a few seconds then disintegrated.  
      Van Fanel sat there, stunned. The last time he had saw such a light was years ago when Hitomi left to return to the Mystic Moon. And the memories came rushing back  
  


~***~

  
      _The girl with golden brown hair and gray green eyes who somehow followed him back to Gaea and Fanelia from the Mystic Moon. She, who had saved his life so many times, and at one point, even his soul. Could Hitomi have returned?  
_      Hitomi…  
  


~***~

  
      Van rose shakily to his feet. Those closest to him immediately began asking questions.  
      "Did you see that?"  
      "Van, wasn't that the light that took Hitomi back to the Mystic Moon?"  
      "Is it possible that that was Hitomi?"  
      Van said nothing. He heard all the murmurings around him and simply kept gazing in the direction where the light had been.  
      "Could it be…" he asked to himself.  
  


~***~ ~***~ ~***~

  
      Hitomi watched as the guymelef raised its right arm and swung right at the side of the van. It did not have its sword in its hand so the blow didn't cut through the vehicle. It did hid hard enough to send the van rolling over twice. Everyone was wearing seat belts so no bodies were thrown out of the vehicle, but Vannesa hit her head against the glass, shattering it and blood started streaming down her face. The van landed on its wheels hard.  
      "Ken, get us the hell out of here!" screamed Nala.  
      Ken hit the gas and the van sped away from the guymelef into the forest.  
  


~***~ ~***~ ~***~

  
      Van Fanel snapped out of the temporary paralysis he was in. Looking around he spotted one of the castle servents.  
      "Yeesho, come over here quick!" Van yelled. Yeesho , dressed in the typical Fanelian court page ensamble, came scurrying over.  
      "Yes, Lord Van?" he asked.  
      "Quickly, run to the stables and have them saddle a horse for me! The fastest one we have! I will meet you there shortly!"  
      "Me too!" piped in Merle. "Make mine the second fastest!"  
      "I am coming too!" said Allen.  
      "Fine! Hurry Yeesho!" said Van urgently. Yeesho bowed to his Lord and ran off.  
  


~***~ ~***~ ~***~

  
      Wyeroh Gabni, pilot of the guymelef, had panicked. He was on his first solo training patrol as a guymelef pilot. He and the rest of his company were having training sessions in the dense forest on the outskirts of Fanelia. He was a native born Fanelian and had been in Fanelia when Zaibach had attacked and destroyed his home. He had seen the mysterious column of light and the unusual guymelef appear out of it, coming straight at him. It triggered memories of that disastrous attack so many years ago and he had panicked.  
      His cheeks were burning with shame and he was mentally berating himself for his loss of control. For all he knew he had just attacked a peaceful envoy from a far away kingdom that he wasn't familiar with and his actions could have severe consequences for himself and his country. He looked in the direction that the strange guymelef had left; it was already out of sight. He knew he could never catch up with it. He turned and started back to report his actions to his commanding officer, ready to face any punishment that he might receive.  
  


~***~ ~***~ ~***~

  
      The group of lost people from the Mystic Moon was wandering the forest. They had abandoned the van, or, more precisely, it had abandoned them. Once safely away from the attacking metal monster the van gave a few coughs and sputters then the engine quit running. It didn't matter how many times Ken kept trying to restart it and pleading with it like a reluctant child; it was dead. They pushed it into some bushes and covered it up.  
      Vannesa's head injury wasn't severe, but it did bleed a lot. Vannesa use to be an EMT back in the US so she knew what to do. After applying pressure to her cut and asking someone to check her pupils for dilation.  
      "Minor concussion with a pressure laceration. Wonderful," Vannesa muttered to herself.  
      "Ah well," she said out loud to the group. "Could have been worse. We could all be dead."  
      "Are you in much pain, Vannesa?" asked Amano.  
      "No, not really. I'll be alright," she said.  
      Now they were aimlessly walking through the forest, not sure what to do next.  
  


~***~ ~***~ ~***~

  
      "You did what?!?!" asked General Reb-viy.  
      Wyeroh Gabni had just reported what had happened with the strange Guymelef and was inwordly cringing. His commanding officer was not in the best of moods. In fact, he was livid.  
      Suddenly, one of the scouts shouted, "General Reb-viy, we have incoming riders from the direction of Fanelia! Looks like three of them! Looks like-General!! It's Lord Van!"  
      The entire company of Fanelian soldiers lined up and was at ready when their king rode in with his companions.  
  


~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

  
  
  
Read and review at your discretion. I do this for the love of writing and the series. 


	2. The Group From The Mystic Moon

I do not own The Vision Of Escaflowne. If I did, do you really think I would be a poor college student doing fanfiction? Puh-leeze. I would be working on the next installment for TV. **This story has 26 chapters scripted out so far and as it progresses I make revisions; so you may want to re-read former chapters as it goes along.** Also, I will try my hardest to get out one chapter a week, most likely Sunday evening; so pretend it really is on TV. But I am a college student, so there are other priorities. Thanks.  
  
**When I am done with the final revision of a chapter, I will put in this spot "FINAL REVISION".**  
  


+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  
  


The Vision of Escaflowne: Return to Gaea

  


=============================================

  


**~*~ Chapter 2: The Group From The Mystic Moon ~*~**

  


=============================================

  
  
_Was it all just a dream or vision? NO. It was real and it did happen. I found myself back on Gaea with the track team from school. And how do I tell my friends I have been here before…_  
  


~***~ ~***~ ~***~

  
      Hitomi Kanzaki and friends were not having the best day. First the freaky trip via Mysterious White Column Express. Then the big metal thingy that attacked them. Now the group was looking up at the eyes of a monster most only knew to be true in legends.  
      Nala took one full good look at the mythic beast and promptly fainted. Hiro was standing right next to her and caught her on the way down. Sakura and Ken were just staring at the dragon with the mouths open and closing like fish. Vannesa was standing still and just staring at the dragon in the eye. Hitomi was frozen solid in fear. And Amano and Yukari, although terrified completely, were experiencing the strangest sense of duja vu.  
      _And the dragon crept closer still…_  
  


~***~ ~***~ ~***~

  
      _Elsewhere…_  
  
      Wyeroh had come upon the wrecked remains of strange looking Guymelef and was tracking the prints of the people who might have been in it. He was following the trail when he suddenly heard several screams and shouts ahead of him. He started running to all the commotion.  
      Suddenly, a tall violet-headed thing smashed into him, knocking him back a few paces but he managed to stay on his feet. The thing was a scared looking woman in strange clothing. She gave him a quick once-over and then pointed at his waist and said something in a language he didn't understand.  
      Wyeroh looked down at his waist to see what the woman was pointing at. Suddenly, she jumped forward and grabbed his sword, turned-tail and ran back the way she came.  
      Wyeroh, realizing his sword had just been stolen from him, gave chase.  
  


~***~ ~***~ ~***~

  
      Nala woke up from her one-minute fainting spell in Hiro's arms. She turned and looked at the dragon, which was looking straight at them, and started screaming. She startled Hiro so badly he tripped and fell backwards hard on his rump with Nala still in his arms. Both Ken and Sakura panicked and ran out of the clearing, Ken going in one direction and Sakura in another. Hitomi, Yukari and Amano were still standing frozen solid in fear. And then Vannesa started to do something crazy…  
      Vannesa began to run closer to the dragon and started waving her arms and yelling, "HEY!!! YOU BIG UGLY FRIKKIN' LIZARD!!! HEY LOOK AT ME YOU STUPID BRAINLESS SNAKE!!!"  
      The dragon turned its menacing gaze from the couple on the forest floor to the crazy acting figure headed towards it. It breathed deeply and its chest started to glow.  
      "Oh, no!" thought Vannesa. "Don't tell me the damn thing can breathe fir-ohhhh ssshhhhiiii-"  
      The dragon opened its mouth and spewed out a massive flame straight at Vannesa. She managed to duck behind a large tree, just barely avoiding being burned to death.  
      Vannesa sensed, rather than saw, Sakura's return. Turning, she saw Sakura was back again in the open area. And… she had a sword?!?!  
      The dragon also sensed Sakura and turned its body and head towards her with a menacing snarl.  
      "Where the heck did she get that?" Vannesa wondered. "Who cares, it's still better than nothing." Then she saw a strange man wearing a strange outfit enter the clearing right after Sakura.  
      "Sakura!" screamed Vannesa. "Throw me the sword! Now!"  
      Sakura nodded, and with a graceful movement, tossed the sword to Vannesa. Vannesa ran towards it and jumped over the dragon into mid-air, catching the sword and as she came down managed to take out one of the dragon's eyes. The dragon screamed in pain and started lashing out at anything near it with its massive body and powerful tail. Everyone except Vannesa and Sakura were out of the dragon's way. When the tail came swooping at Vannesa, she neatly jumped into the air out of harm's way. Sakura, stunned from Vannesa's acrobatic display and the battle with the dragon, could only stare at the dragon's tail as it came straight at her.  
      Suddenly, Sakura felt herself pushed to ground. Falling, she landed on her back to see the man whose sword she had grabbed take the full blow of the blunt side of the dragon's tail. The force flung him across the clearing and he landed on the ground with a harsh thump. He didn't move.  
      Sakura layed there still stunned and little mewing and moaing sounds started escaping her throat.  
      The dragon, sensing it had hit something with its tail, stop thrashing about and sniffed at the man's body. Sensing no threat, it turned its remaining eye upon Sakura. Sakura lifted her gaze from the man's body and looked into the dragon's eye and the dragon advancing closer to herself. She stiffled a scream.  
      Vannesa could see Sakura while watching the dragon from behind it.  
      "Sakura, when I say 'move', I want you to move your fat big butt as fast as possible. Got me?" Vannesa yelled.  
      Vannesa's voice helped Sakura to snap out of her fear-induced paralysis and she nodded and got to her feet but stayed where she was.  
      The dragon, also hearing Vannesa's voice turned its head to look at her. Then it focused it attention back on Sakura.  
      Vannesa, closely watching the dragon's body body language, steathly began to approach it. The dragon inched its way forward to Sakura and was finally a few yards away. It lifted its tail, preparing for a strike. It hissed at Sakura. Sakura started trembling violently. The dragon had its tail in the position to strike.  
      Vannesa was watching closely. She saw the dragon tense up all over. "MOVE!" she screamed to Sakura. The dragon striked and hit the ground. Confused, the dragon looked around for the prey it was sure it had killed and saw that it had moved out of the way just in time. Now its tail was embedded in the ground and it began trying to pull its tail free.  
      Vannesa, seeing her team mate was safe and out of the way, advanced on the dragon. Jumping into the air, she brought the sword down right above the tail end, slicing through the dragon's underbelly, all the way to the dragon's legs. The dragon screamed in pain as green dragon blood splurted all over Vannesa. Reaching the ground, Vannesa yanked the sword free and ran to the front of the dragon. The dragon began swinging its head in pain. Seeing Vannesa, it reared its head back and its chest began to glow. Vannesa ran forward and with a horizontal strike, sheared through the two glowing sacs on the dragon's chest. The dragon reared up its whole body and let out a black cough. Then, it collasped on its side. It had breathed its last.  
      Hitomi, Yukari, Amano, Nala, Hiro, Ken and Sakura watched as Vannesa stared at the fallen creature. Then, to the surpise of the team, Vannesa walked up to the dragon's chest. Taking the sword, she made an incision perpendicular to the first cut. And to the astonishment of the others, Vannesa reached INSIDE the dragon's body with her hand and proceeded to pull out a hand sized red-purplish rough looking rock.  
      The rock began to glow a soft red light. The dragon blood covering Vannesa turned to vapor like steam that rose up and dissapeared, leaving no residue. Then it stopped glowing. The dragon's corpse remained.  
      Hitomi stared at Vannesa, unable to comprehend how Vannesa knew about energists and why the dragon's body didn't melt away like the one she has seen before.  
      Hiro approached Vannesa. When he reached her side, Vannesa was still looking at the rock. Hiro reached out with one hand and gently touched Vannesa on the shoulder.  
      "Hey...Are you okay?" he asked. Startled, Vannesa turned and looked Hiro in the face. They made eye contact. Hiro took an involuntary step back.  
      Vannesa blinked twice and looked past Hiro's shoulder to the rest of the group. She counted heads to make sure everyone was present, and satisfied everyone was, turned back to see that Hiro was still staring at her face.  
      "Yes, Hiro, I am fine," Vannesa stated. "Are you hurt or are any of the others in need of medical attention?" ahe asked.  
      "Uh...no. Nobody got hurt but I think we are all in shock," said Hiro.  
      Vannesa nodded and then remembered something. Turning she looked for the strange man. Seeing his still form on the ground across the clearing, she ran towards him. The rest of the group followed.  
      Upon reaching the stranger, Vannesa got down on her knees and immediately checked for breathe and pulse. Both were strong and steady. She then checked his eyes for dilation and then started feeling his body for any possible breaks or cuts. Finding nothing alarming, she stood up.  
      "Well, I do believe that he got knocked out when the dragon threw him and he hit the ground," Vannesa said. Looking up, she saw the concerned look on Sakura's face. "He should be just fine. Most likely very sore, but nothing serious," she added for Sakura's benefit.  
      Vannesa held up the sword.  
      "Er, Sakura, is it safe to say that this belongs to him?" Vannesa asked. Sakura just nodded, her eyes still on the man who saved her life. In the background, from the direction that the stranger came from, the group heard yelling voices.  
      "Grab your things and let's go! Now!" Vannesa said.  
      "But why?" asked Nala. "Shouldn't we wait here for them?"  
      "I agree with Vannesa. The people coming, including this guy, could be associated with the thing that attacked us earlier," stated Ken.  
      "If the men coming know this man," Vannesa said and pointed at the unconscience body, "they can help him well enough without us. Even if they don't know him, they will probably help anyway. We were attacked and we still don't even know how we got here or why. I think it best that the less attention we call to ourselves, the better."  
      The rest agreed. Vannesa took the sword and drove the blade into the ground next to the fallen man. Looking up, she noticed that Hiro was still staring intently at her face.  
      "Something wrong, Hiro?" Vannesa asked. Her question jogged Hiro from his intent scruntiny.  
      "Er..no. Nothing is wrong," Hiro stated and turned to get his things. 'But it is odd,' Hiro thought to himself, 'I could have sworn for a moment there that Vannesa's eyes were...red?'  
      Gathering their belongings, they left the clearing moments befor Fanelian soldiers entered.  
  


~***~ ~***~ ~***~

  
  


~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

  
  
  
Read and review at your discretion. I do this for the love of writing and the series. And no comments about the discrepancies please; I am aware of them. 


	3. 

I do not own The Vision Of Escaflowne. If I did, do you really think I would be a poor college student doing fanfiction? Puh-leeze. I would be working on the next installment for TV. **This story has 26 chapters scripted out so far and as it progresses I make revisions; so you may want to re-read former chapters as it goes along.** Also, I will try my hardest to get out one chapter a week, most likely Sunday evening; so pretend it really is on TV. But I am a college student, so there are other priorities. Thanks.  
  
**When I am done with the final revision of a chapter, I will put in this spot "FINAL REVISION".**  
  


+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  
  


The Vision of Escaflowne: Return to Gaea

  


=============================================

  


**~*~ Chapter 3: The Niave Soldier ~*~**

  


=============================================

  
  
_Was it all just a dream or vision? NO. It was real…I found myself on Gaea again with my friends and we encounterd a land dragon! But, somehow, my friend Vannesa managed to kill it. How did she know how to kill a Gaean land dragon? And, for the matter, how did she know to remove the energist? I wonder what fate has in store for all of us..._  
  


~***~ ~***~ ~***~

  
      Wyeroh Gabni knew he was blessed by the gods for his family. He knew he was blessed for his family's safety after Fanelia had been destroyed. He knew he was blessed when the young King of Fanelia returned after what was being called the Gaean War to rebuild their home. He knew he was blessed when he had earned his commission into the Fanelian Royal Guard. And, today, Wyeroh Gabni knew he had been blessed by all the gods above for somehow he had survived an encounter with a land dragon.  
      Members of his company had found his unconscience body near the bloody remains of a very large and very dead land dragon. Two members of the group that found him stayed with him while the rest went back to report to the general and the King. He had woken from his unintended nap to discover that the entire regiment thought him to be the dragon's slayer. He knew he had to set things right.  
      As soon as he was able to stand, he went over to report what had happened to his commanding officer, who was quietly conversing with Lord Van.  
      "Ah!" exclaimed General Vib as he saw Wyeroh coming towards them, "Here is the dragon slayer himself!"  
      The beaming general clamped his right hand onto Wyeroh's left shoulder, nearly knocking the shaky soldier to the ground. Lord Van, on Wyeroh's right, reached out with his left hand grip Wyeroh's right shoulder, helping Wyeroh to steady himself.  
      "Yes," said Lord Van, "Congratuations on ki-"  
      "But, Sire, general! I didn't slay the dragon!" Wyeroh blurted out.  
      "What?" snapped the general, dropping his hand from Wyeroh's shoulder as if it caught fire. "Explain yourself-NOW!"  
      "I was tracking-then this woman-the dragon-its tail hi-" Wyeroh was saying, his body trenbling violently and his voice taking on a hysterical tint.  
      Lord Van placed both his hands on the soldier's shoulders and gently but firmly shaked him, causing his panic-induced comments to stop.  
      "Wyeroh Gabni! Wyeroh!" Lord Van said forcefully.  
      Wyeroh stopped trembling, his eyes glazed over and his body started to crumble. Lord Van caught him as he fell and managed to keep his body from falling to the ground in a heap. Deftly, Lord Van eased Wyeroh to the ground to where Wyeroh was sitting on his rump.  
      "General, do you have any vino with you?" Lord Van asked.  
      "Uh, yes, my lord," General Vib replied. Turning, he yelled to his men to bring a bottle of vino. Another soldier came running with it.  
      "Hand it to me," said Lord Van. Taking the bottle, he uncorked it and pressed the opening to Wyeroh's lips. Tipping it, he made sure Wyeroh got a mouth full and then removed the bottle and placed it on the ground with one hand while shutting Wyeroh's with the other. With his now-free other hand, he clamped it over Wyeroh's nose. The ensuing action caused Wyeroh to swallow a mouthful of vino and sent him into a coughing fit, effectively calming him down and bringing him out of his stupor.  
      Still coughing, he managed to speak.  
      "Thank-cough-you-cough-m'lord," coughed Wyeroh.  
      Lord Van smiled, slightly.  
      "Now," began Lord Van, "Why don't you start at the beginning?"  
  


~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

  
  
  
Read and review at your discretion. I do this for the love of writing and the series. 


	4. 

I do not own The Vision Of Escaflowne. If I did, do you really think I would be a poor college student doing fanfiction? Puh-leeze. I would be working on the next installment for TV. **This story has 26 chapters scripted out so far and as it progresses I make revisions; so you may want to re-read former chapters as it goes along.** Also, I will try my hardest to get out one chapter a week, most likely Sunday evening; so pretend it really is on TV. But I am a college student, so there are other priorities. Thanks.  
  
**When I am done with the final revision of a chapter, I will put in this spot "FINAL REVISION".**  
  


+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  
  


The Vision of Escaflowne: Return to Gaea

  


=============================================

  


**~*~ Chapter 4: The Author Screwed Up Royaly ~*~**

  


=============================================

  
  
  
       Once upon a time there was a house builder who was building a house. While he was working on a door frame, he noticed he had made a mistake. He thought he could patch it up while he worked without having to start all over, so he just continued working.  
       Well, he efforts were in vain for as his work progressed on the house the door frame simply got worse and worse. Finally, he had to stop production all together and rip out the door frame and surrounding wall to fix his mistake costing him several thousand dollars.  
       Morale of the story: if you find a mistake in the foundation of a product, fix it as soon as possible or it can make matters even worse.   
  
      While reading over my story I discovered a major plot discrepancy that is a foundation fact and affects around ten percent of the story in both Chapter 1 and 2 and the ensuing chapters. So I either fix it now and you can enjoy the story with understanding or I fix it ten chapters later and you wind up hating my guts cause you are so confused.  
      I choose the former.  
      I will not even touch Chapter 3 or the real 4 till the discrepancy is repaired and I have no clue when I can get to it since summer semester starts this Thursday along with my new job. So I ask for your patience.  
      The system is set up so that whenever you update your story goes to the top of the list; so just let this thing sink down while I fix it.  
      On a very personal note, I am very humbled by the response I have received by many. I did this story strictly for myself and was so surprised by the many people who like it so far. Thank you for your positive words.  
      I will try VERY hard to fix this by next weekend. It may put overall production behind a week, but I think you will find it worth the wait as I attempt to focus the story and get it back on track.  
  
      Thanks and God Bless!   
  
Skye Nomad 


End file.
